


Golden Hour

by ninthpolaris



Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Ending, Alternate Universe, Ash Lynx Lives, Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-27 02:22:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17153498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ninthpolaris/pseuds/ninthpolaris
Summary: Okumura Eiji decides he will not break an American Christmas tradition.





	Golden Hour

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is my first time posting a fic here so I made this one to celebrate Christmas as well as Banana Fish ending (?)! It's entirely unbeta-ed though so my apologies! Enjoy :)

Eiji sets the last dish he made down the table, internally patting himself on the back for a job well done. The room's quiet, except for the bustling outside - of a busy crowd of New Yorkers who frantically run to get on a train home, to go for a last minute grocery check, to party in a night strip filled with neon lights and coy strangers.

 

He checks the time:  _11:50_. He hurries to go change in cleaner clothes, dons on a limited edition NoriNori green sweater and doesn't bother changing his pants. He ruffles his hair a little bit and checks his teeth. He'll message Sing and Akira again later to ask where they are. But for now, he has one thing to do.

 

He glances at his digital watch again and it reads _11:57_.

 

He pads to his room, holding something in his hand.

 

_11:58_

 

When he opens the door, the room is dim and quiet. He crouches down at his bed.

 

_11:59_

 

He holds his breath, settling more comfortably on the rug.

 

_12:00_

 

An alarm goes off. The figure lying on the bed shifts as he fumbles to switch it off before a hand shoots out to switch on the bedside lamp.

 

"Ash," Eiji leans in to whisper. Ash's head pops out of the covers, golden hair unruly that makes him look unbearably cute. His eyelashes flutter open, revealing clear green eyes that could rival jade stones. He yawns, his shirt riding up to reveal smooth pale skin that Eiji wants to run his hands across. Eiji stares, admiring how Ash resembles a grown cat stretching when he wakes. He looks soft and warm and Eiji can't help but bury his face in the crook of his neck, breathing his scent. _He smells like me_ , Eiji notes, cheeks flushing.

 

"Merry Christmas," He whispers against Ash's skin and feels him chuckle. Arms wrap around him in an instant, pulling him closer.

 

"Merry Christmas, Eiji," Ash smiles, and he nuzzles against Eiji's cheek. They stay like that, cuddling against each other and soaking each other's warmth. Ash's hands ruffle through his hair, massaging his scalp. He nearly moans at how good it feels, before remembering what he was supposed to be doing and he abruptly pulls away.

 

"Ash."

 

"What?"

 

"Merry Christmas," Eiji says it again, but this time there's a grin that's threatening to split his face open.

 

"What," He registers the confusion and amusement in the younger boy's face before Ash's eyes trail to his right arm that's holding somethi-

 

"You're _ridiculous_ ," Ash sees the mistletoe dangling from Eiji's hand. The blond plops back down on the bed as he clutches at his sides, mirth evident on his face at Eiji's antics. Eiji pouts, trying to look offended but he can't keep it in too long and he's laughing too, shoulders shaking as his body hunches over the younger boy.

 

"Where did you get this?" Ash asks after a minute as he wipes tears from the corner of his eyes. He's breathless and glowing and Eiji can't help his hands that long to wander and touch.

 

"Bought it yesterday," Eiji says, smug and looking pleased with himself.

 

" _Onii-chan_ , you should have just told me you wanted to kiss me," Ash teases before he wraps his arms around Eiji's neck. His green eyes twinkle in the dim light like the most precious jewel, and the light proffers itself onto his skin, overall giving him this ethereal _glow_ that makes Eiji's breath hitch and heart stutter. It shouldn't have such a profound effect like this on anyone, _but Ash_ , Eiji amusedly thinks, _is an exception_. Seemingly mundane things find themselves coming alive whenever the younger boy was around. _Like being bathed in sunlight_ , Eiji adds as an afterthought. And people might think it was him who would evoke such things on his surroundings, but as time passed and Ash Lynx became Aslan Jade Callenreese, it had become the complete opposite. The cautiousness and coldness were slowly being replaced with a newfound curiosity of things he had been robbed early on, and that he exudes warmth and love wherever he goes.

 

"Could not pass up an American tradition," Eiji grins as he leans in, eyes alight with happiness.

 

"You _sap_. We do this every year," Ash answers with a smirk before he pushes himself closer. He's grinning as he comes close, then pauses to nuzzle his nose against Eiji's, before he closes the remaining distance between them. It's sweet, just a soft press of mouths but Eiji's heart thumps just as wildly against his chest - _like the first time they kissed_. His breath catches when Ash pulls away, teasing, and he follows automatically, chasing the sweetness.

 

"I love you," Ash whispers against Eiji's lips before pulling him down and under the covers. They chase each other, wrestling and tickling as the dim lit room is filled with laughter.

 

The city breathes under them, streets full of frenzied strangers and holiday cheers - the world remaining unaware of the two beings that come alive in each other's arms.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy holidays, Banana fam! :)


End file.
